Anything For You: A Destiel Story
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: I'm going to delete this story. I've had enough of it. Just to let you know. It's not finished and never will be. This was the second story I ever wrote.
1. Off To College

The day dawned bright and cold as Dean Winchester threw his duffel into the back of his beloved Impala. Only a short drive, then he'd be at college! He had finally managed to get out of his godforsaken hometown.

Yeah, he'd miss his genius younger brother Sam, who'd probably be joining him in a few months. He'd miss his parents even though he'd sooner die than admit it. Dean went back to his motel room and grabbed the last of his stuff, scanning the room for any last thing. Nothing caught his eye so he closed the door and turned in the key.

When he got to his car, he threw his stuff onto the passenger seat. As he stepped into the car, he slipped on his well-worn leather jacket and started his car. The Bon Jovi song, "Dead or Alive" came on as he pulled out of the parking lot. He sang,

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse, I ride!_

_I'm wanted, dead or alive._

_Wanted! Dead or alive._

Before long, he pulled into the huge lot at Nebraska State. It was time to get his schedule and room assignments. He was going to college to learn mechanics and had gotten all the mechanics classes he could want, but had been put in a guitar class. He guessed they wanted him to be "well rounded " whatever the fuck that meant.

His roommate was some guy named Castiel Novak and he had requested the bed closest to the window. Dean had no problem with that, as he liked being in the darker areas. When he got to the room, Castiel wasn't there so he jumped in the shower. Once he was done, he dressed in his favorite jeans and a black shirt.

The rest of his day was free, so he turned on the TV and managed to find some show that had hot, mostly nude chicks on it. They were pole dancing among other things. Just as it got to a really steamy part, the door opened.

In walked his new roommate. Hurriedly, Dean turned off the TV and covered his swollen lap with a pillow. Then he looked up at his roommate.


	2. Castiel Novak

Castiel Novak had short spiky black hair, stunning blue eyes, and a small frame. He was wearing jeans and a white button down, with a tan trench coat over his arm. He looked worn out, in the need of a nice shower and a long rest. Dean was _not_ gay, but the man's eyes were undeniably attractive.

Castiel Novak stood in the doorway, staring at his new roommate. The man had sandy blonde hair, indefinably gorgeous, piercing green eyes and a long lean body. He was dressed in black jeans with a tight black t-shirt that showed off his well-defined muscles. Also, Castiel had not missed the bulge in the man's pants before he covered himself up. This year was going to be interesting.

"Hey, you must be Castiel. I'm Dean Winchester."

The blue eyed man flinched at hearing his own name, then let out a nervous "hey."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks. I am fine."

Dean had not missed the other's flinch or his nervousness. He just didn't understand it. He excused himself and headed to the bathroom to jack off. Dean tried to use his hands to cover his bulging pants as he passed Castiel but knew it was too obvious and gave up.

Castiel stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment longer. His roommate was obviously well versed in sexual things. He finally moved inside the room, heading to his bed and dresser. He unpacked his neatly folded clothes, putting them inside his dresser.

He could hear Dean grunt, the bathroom wall was so thin. He tried to cover it up by humming his favorite song, "Cold As Ice" by Foreigner. Castiel grabbed his shampoo, soap, towel, and a change of clothes as Dean came out.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Dean nodded and threw himself down on his bed. Turning on the TV, he found an old car show that caught his interest.


	3. Getting To Know You

Castiel got into the shower, relishing the cool feel of the water, washing away the dust of the road, and some of his anxiety. Water always helped him relax, the touch of it was healing. After he cleaned himself, he just stood under the water for a long while. Eventually he climbed out and dressed in his dark grey v-neck and his favorite jeans. He tried to make his hair flat, but it just wouldn't.

Taking a calming breath, he gathered his stuff and opened the door. Dean was still watching TV. He didn't see or hear, as he was turned away, but Dean let out a soft gasp.

_He looks like a freaking model!_

Wanting to start up a conversation, he asked, "do you like cars?"

"Um...sort of. I don't really know much about them."

Dean was shocked. "Seriously?" At Castiel's nod, he laughed and said, "well, I'm _majoring_ in mechanics and I own the best type of car ever. It's a '67 Chevy Impala."

"Nice. I'm majoring in acoustic guitar performance. I love music as it can be so healing."

"Wait, are you taking the Technical Basics class?"

"Yes, how did you know? Are you?"

"Yes! Wanna see my car?" As Castiel nodded enthusiastically, Dean said, "I always love showing off my baby. The only thing in the world I love more than her, is my little brother Sammy."

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and led the way to the car. As they walked down the stairs, Castiel asked, "How old is he?"

"He's sixteen, almost seventeen. He's a genius. He's sixteen and already in his senior year of high school. He'll probably be coming here in a few months."

"That's cool! What does he plan on majoring in?"

"History. He loves it. Here's my baby. Climb on in."

At the sight of the sleek black Impala, Castiel gasped in awe and said, "she's a beauty."

"Thanks." After the other was in, Dean started the car, reveling in its rumble. "So, where do you want to go? A park?"

"Sure, I guess."

They drove around for a while before they found a small park named Ashwood. The place was still and silent. Dean sighed and cut the engine.

They had begun to walk towards the path when Dean asked, "So, where are you from and what are your folks like?"

Castiel sighed, "I'm from Georgia, in the Bible Belt. My dad's a minister, _"mighty Father Novak."_ He didn't want me to come here, but my mom insisted. I also have a little sister, Anna, who is the dearest person to my heart. What about your parents?"

"My dad is a Marine, so he's quite the cocky jerk, but my mom is the sweetest woman ever. She teaches elementary kids back home in Lawrence. My dad wanted me to enlist, but I didn't want to, and my mom helped me get here."

They were silent for a few moments before, Dean turned to his companion, "Do you wanna head back? I'm getting hungry."

"Sure. Me too."


	4. What Just Happened?

They drove back to the dorm, but not before stopping by McDonald's on the way to pick up some burgers. When they got back to their room, Dean turned on the TV and found an old B list horror movie about some evil guy, they couldn't even really figure out.

They ate their burgers in mutual contented silence, until the villain told his victim, "don't worry. It won't hurt too much. It'll be over soon."

Castiel flipped. He burst into tears and hid behind his bed. He cried out. "No! No! Stop!" before shrieking in pure terror. Dean shut off the TV immediately and tried to approach the crying man. Castiel flinched and shrieked again, and so Dean backed off. People in the hall were beginning to yell at them to "shut the hell up."

In an effort to stop Castiel's tears and shrieks, Dean slowly moved closer, watching the other carefully. The man only flinched until, finally, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and let him cry on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time, until Castiel fell asleep, worn out.

Dean lifted him up, grateful for his time of grappling with Sammy, and laid him on his bed, putting the covers up. He climbed into his own bed, turning off the light. Tomorrow, he'd try to ask the man what was wrong.


	5. The Park

When Dean awoke, the other bed was empty. He looked over at the clock; surprised to see it was 6 a.m. He climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom. Castiel was nowhere to be found. He looked around the main room and saw a note pinned to the door. It read:

_I've gone for a walk. See you later._

Dean decided that he would go for a walk himself. He pulled on his new sweats and his older and much loved sweatshirt. He snatched up his Ipod up and left.

As he walked down the stairs he the ear buds in, putting on some Metallica. He turned it down, wanting a few minutes to think about what had happened last night with Castiel. He wasn't a worrier like his younger brother but he was worried about Castiel.

His Ipod was playing "Bleeding Me" when he realized he had inadvertently walked to the park. He found a path and followed it until he came to a well hidden little ring of trees. Dean walked into the little haven before realizing someone else was there. The man's dark brown jacket blended in with the ground around him. So well, in fact, that Dean wouldn't have seen him if he hadn't been rocking back and forth.

"Castiel? Is that you?" The man jumped, looking up in fear.

"Oh. It's you, Dean."

"Yeah, it's me. Who did you think it was?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does. Who or what has gotten you to be so scared? I need to know if I'm gonna be sharing a room with you."

"It-it was a m-man." Castiel was shaking so violently that Dean slowly sank down next to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Castiel could only nod, fighting back tears. "Shhh, we don't have to talk about it anymore. Let's go back to the dorm. It looks like its gonna start raining."

Castiel slowly rose to his feet, staggering. Dean caught his arm, steadying him. They slowly began the walk back to the college as it began to rain.

When they got back, Castiel curled up on his bed while Dean took a shower. Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Castiel, you still awake?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, what?" Lifting his head up the dark haired man's eyes went wide at the sight of Dean.

"Can I call you Cas? And don't look, I'm changing. Speaking of that, you probably should put something dry on 'cause you're soaked."

"Sure, you can call me that. _Of course_ I won't look. Fine. I'll change my clothes."

The blue-eyed man climbed off his bed, went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel before returning to his bed to get out of the wet ones and dry himself off before he got into the clean dry clothes. Once he was done, he climbed back into bed and looked over at Dean.

Dean had fallen asleep, and the sandman's spell soon overcame Castiel too.


	6. Because Of You

The next few days were spent relaxing, watching TV, eating fast food, and taking walks to the park to pass the time before school started. Cas would occasionally wake up in the middle of the night screaming or have flashbacks that would result in a rather comatose set of blue eyes. Dean would comfort him until he fell asleep. One day Dean had to ask, "what will you do when school starts if you have one of these attacks?"

"I don't know, but if I signed you to be an emergency contact, would you be okay with that?"

"Yes of course."

"Thanks, I don't want to have one surrounded by people who don't know me or understand what's wrong."

Dean nodded a smiling "you're welcome," but thought, _'I don't understand what's wrong! You never told me!'_

Castiel fell asleep a few minutes later, as usual.

A few more days passed and it was the first day of classes. Dean got through his Basic Mechanical class and headed for the music class where he'd see Castiel. When Dean walked in the door, he looked for Cas and caught his wave.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any space near him so Dean sat in the back. The professor walked in, a middle-aged man by the name of Giles. Professor Giles welcomed the class and passed out the course syllabus. He then began to sing and play some of his favorite songs.

The first was also Castiel's favorite, "Cold As Ice." Next he played "Don't Stop Believing," by Journey. The last song was Kelly Clarkson's "Because of You." The man sang,

_Because of you I never strayed too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. _

_Because of you I am afraid._

_Because of you._

Suddenly, screaming and sobbing came from the middle of the room. Dean immediately yelled, "Cas!" and pushed through the crowd to get to him. "Everyone back up! He needs space." He gently approached Castiel and cooed softly to him. Castiel slowly relaxed into his hug but tensed when the professor approached.

"Please Professor, stay back. He needs space and to get out of here. He's my roommate. Can I take him to our room? I could be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, you can take him. Take care of him. Also, you can take your stuff and are excused from class. Do you need any assistance?"

"Thank you, sir. All I need is to clear some room around me and get to the door."

"Of course. Class! Move to the walls."

Once the class had moved back, Dean tenderly lifted the whimpering Castiel off the ground.

"Come on sweetie, let's go." Still holding onto Cas, he snatched up their stuff and left.

When they got back to their room, Dean dropped their stuff and let Castiel sink to the floor, sliding down with him. He held the smaller man as he sobbed. When the man had quieted, he said. "Cas. Please tell me. I really need to know."

Cas let out a sob before speaking. "It-it was my freshman year of high school. I went on a trip with my school to Austin, Texas. At one p-point I got lost. A man ch-chased me into an alley and raped me. I-I've never told anyone that before."

Dean tensed in anger. No wonder the poor man had flashbacks and was so innocent. He vowed to himself that he would stop at nothing to find the man who did this and make him suffer. Also that he would do all he could to help Castiel to heal.

"Shh. It's going to be okay." Castiel whimpered.

"Please d-don't use those words. H-he said them. He told me that it was okay and that it would be o-over soon."

Dean's hug tightened in anger and pain for Castiel's suffering.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat something?" Castiel turned his beautiful eyes darkened with pain to Dean's green ones.

"Sure, Cas. Anything. What do you want?"

"A sandwich I guess."

"Okay. Do you want car or walking?"

"Car."


	7. Food, Jerks and Naps

They found a small privately owned sandwich shop and Castiel ordered a tuna melt while Dean got a roast beef sandwich. They ordered them to go, grabbing a giant bag of barbeque chips and two sodas.

They ate in the car silently, each sitting there deep in their own thoughts. Dean, he thought about how he would catch the rapist and how he could help Cas heal. Castiel was wondering how he'd move on and about what Dean was thinking.

When they had finished, they drove back to the dorm. The black haired man had fallen asleep, leaning on the door. Dean tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake. Dean sighed, scooping Cas up in his arms.

_This is so awkward_, Dean thought as he walked. It was during lunch so people were in the halls. Some guys who had seen Castiel's breakdown in the guitar class were there, telling people about it. When they saw Dean carrying Cas, one yelled, "Fag, you carrying your wimpy-ass boyfriend?"

Dean ignored him, his only response was to hold the still sleeping Cas closer his chest as he passed the group. He shielded Castiel from their sight because he was worried they'd try to hurt him. The assholes followed him for a while, shouting and harassing Dean until they saw a campus cop. Suddenly they were gone.

As he went up the stairs, he stumbled and almost fell. His arms ached from holding Cas. When he finally got to their room, he laid the sleeping man gently down on his bed and threw himself onto his own bed. He was asleep almost before he landed.

He awoke a few hours later to the sound of a closing door. Dean groaned as he stretched.

"Dean? You up? I got some food." Castiel came towards the bed. It was then that Dean noticed his own shoes and belt were off.

"Um, Cas? Did you take off my shoes?"

"Yep, you looked really uncomfortable. You were also shivering so I put you under the covers."

"Oh, thanks. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza, wings, and coke."


	8. Caring Dean, Sick Cas

A few days passed without Castiel having a breakdown. He'd still cry and flinch when something happened to spark a flashback but would only let out the occasional whimper. Dean sat next to him in the music class, often rubbing his back to soothe him.

Everywhere Dean went, he'd run into the assholes that would endlessly harass him. One morning when he was leaving the room, a guy named James Wilson, the leader of the gang, yelled, "Hey Winchester! Did you have a good fuck? Who's on the bottom?"

Dean continued walking, grateful that Cas was sick and wouldn't be leaving the dorm. It was a Saturday, so people were wandering the halls. He was off to get Castiel meds and food for the both of them.

The asshole followed him at a distance but turned back once he got in the Impala. He pulled out of the parking lot growling in anger. He was straight and the idea of anyone doing that to Cas, after all he's been through, disgusted him. Also, he hadn't gotten any farther on how he was going to catch the rapist.

When he got to the store, he quickly grabbed the NyQuil (Cherry flavored) and chicken soup for Cas, along with deli sandwiches for the both of them. Dean hurried back to the dorm and by the time he got there, he had a plan. He had to ask Cas if the man who had hurt him had any scars or tattoos.

Cas was curled up in a blanket watching some old comedy when Dean got back. The sick man painfully rasped out a 'thank you.'

"Do you want food?"

"Yes, but medicine first, please."

Cas was so damn polite even when he could barely breathe it was adorable. Dean hurriedly poured out a dose of the NyQuil and handed it to Castiel who drank it quickly. The taller man handed the other his soup and his sandwich, which were both gratefully accepted.

Dean decided he'd shower now and eat his sandwich after. He took a nice hot shower and when he came out, Cas was sleeping, curled up in a ball on his bed. The small man slept a lot like Sammy used to.

He slowly began to eat his sandwich as his mind drifted, wondering how Sammy was doing. Suddenly he was pulled into a flashback.


	9. Dean's Flashback

_He and Sam had been walking home after a long day at school. Sam was ten and he was fourteen. The younger Winchester was playing with an old ball he'd found. When he had kicked it too far ahead of him, he chased after it, disappearing around the corner. Dean didn't rush knowing Sammy would come back around that corner, smiling widely any second. When he didn't, Dean ran. As he barreled around the corner, his throat clenched in fear at the sight he saw._

_There was a man who looked about thirty holding Sammy down. The terrified little boy was struggling and whimpering around a cloth shoved in his mouth. The man was trying to shove the squirming boy's pants down, obviously trying to rape him._

_With a scream of rage and fear Dean launched himself at the man and began throwing punches like their father had taught him. He pinned the man to the ground, sitting on his chest as he hit him. As tears streamed down his face he punched the man till he was unconscious and beyond. He only stopped at Sammy's terrified begging._

_Growling, Dean walked away with Sammy, leaving the man's face an unrecognizable bloody pulp. The older Winchester's hand was dripping with the rapist's blood as well as his own, having ripped open his knuckles, as he held Sammy's hand._

The older Dean gasped, snapping out of the flashback to find he was in tears. Both he and Sam had never mentioned that day again and had, in fact, blocked it out of their memories. Dean had failed to protect Sam and had never forgiven himself. He began to cry in earnest, not even noticing Castiel until he was hugging him.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

Dean spoke as if from a great distance. "I-I failed him...Sammy."

"No, I'm sure you didn't. Shhh." Castiel rubbed in circles on Dean's back.

"N-no! H-he was almost raped! At ten! He was only a little b-boy!"

Castiel paled and tightened his hug. "Is that why you're so protective of me? Someone told me how Wilson and those guys harass you."

Dean nodded numbly. "I...just remembered it. He was only ten..."

"Shhh. He's okay." Castiel's heart clenched as he turned away, coughing. He had been hoping that there might have been a different reason, such as Dean holding feelings for him. He could not help it: he was falling for the taller man.


	10. Reasons

Not only was the other man physically beautiful but he was also beautiful in his actions. Dean Winchester was the first person to ever really try to help Castiel. Most people took one look at his flashbacks and behavior afterwards and ran. A few had tried for a while, but had been unable to handle it for long. They'd always crumble under the stress and the harassing they'd undergo. When Dean was harassed and called gay, he didn't leave Cas, he just brushed it off and continued to help.

Cas came back to the present to find Dean silently crying with his head resting against Castiel's chest. The dark-haired man cooed softly, stroking the other's hair. Soon, Dean fell asleep, still leaning against him. The smaller man slowly eased out from under Dean and laid his head on a pillow.

Cas crawled into his own bed, laying there with his back to Dean and felt silent tears streak down his face. He lay there for a long time, his heart aching as he cried over his growing feelings, his doubt that Dean would ever want him, and his fear of getting intimate with someone.

When Dean began to stir, Castiel was still crying but managed to choke out, "I'm going to take a shower."

Dean moaned an "it's okay with me."

The blue-eyed man kept his back to Dean as he walked to the bathroom. He took a long shower to calm himself and to try to help himself feel better from all the sickness. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapping around his hips.

Meanwhile, Dean had noticed the strange sound in the other's voice but was too sleepy to understand what it was. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes when Castiel walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

Cas was well defined to the point of looking like one of those male underwear models girls drool over. Dean would never admit it out loud, but he was a bit jealous. Castiel never once looked up as he got dressed.

"I am going to go eat and to a movie, by myself. I do not know when I will be back." Castiel spoke suddenly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh. Okay. See you later." Castiel grabbed his trench coat and left. When he was gone, Dean debated with himself over what he should do and decided on going to a bar to pick up a girl. It had been awhile since he'd last gotten laid and what better night then when his roommate was gone?

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and walked down to the Impala. He was soon speeding to the nearest bar.


	11. Castiel Wanders

Castiel had decided to go out to get away from Dean. He had barely been able to stop himself from telling the green-eyed man; barely stopped himself from crying in front of him. Cas was sick and broke with barely enough money to buy a ticket, let alone food, but he had to get out.

He bought a ticket to some horror film that, unfortunately, one of the main characters looked too much like Dean for him to bear. He left halfway through, unable to handle it any longer.

The sick and lonely man wandered around, not knowing, or for that matter, really caring where he was going as he shivered in the Cold Nebraskan night air. He wound up in front of a diner and could walk no further. He sat down on the bench by the road and began to cry.

Cas didn't know how much time had passed when a middle-aged woman came from the diner and invited him inside out of the cold.

"I-I have no money."

"C'mon, you're freezing. It'll be on the house."

Castiel stumbled after her and she sat him down in a heated booth in the back, by the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

She came back a few minutes later, carrying a tray with a kettle of hot tea and two cups. "My name's Katherine, but you can call me Kate or Katie. Welcome to my diner. You look like a college student. You go to Nebraska State?"

Cas nodded numbly and stuttered, "M-my name is Castiel."

"Nice to meet you Castiel, but why are you out so late and alone?" She said, concerned as she poured the tea. "You're obviously sick and not dressed warm enough."

"I-I had to get away," he choked out.

"Away from what, honey?"

"F-four years ago I was raped by some strange man in a strange town. I still have flashbacks. I'm a freshman at Nebraska State this year, and I had a flashback the same night I met my roommate. I had it _in front of him._ Instead of backing out and running away, like people have always done, he helped and took care of me. It's been a few months, and with his help, I've been getting slowly better. He gets called gay and is harassed for helping me, yet he doesn't stop. He's the first person to stay and help for this long."

Castiel broke into fresh sobs and Kate gently rubbed his back.

"B-but, I've done something horrible. I've fallen in love with him. I have never felt this way before. I've never even been able to think about dating someone. He's all I can think about; how safe he makes me feel. He's not gay, though. _I CAN'T_ be gay. My dad's a pastor at a church in Georgia. They aren't very friendly to gays there; he'd disown me. So even if Dean was gay, I could never be with him."

He cried harder as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry honey. Maybe you should try dating in general. See if you start to like someone else."

"I-I can't date other people. I'm scared. I can't trust anyone here but him. I'm afraid of getting close to anyone, including him, but I want it. With him only."

"Shhh, honey. We'll figure it out. I'd like to try to help you, if that's okay. Now, you need to eat something hot. What do you want?"

"M-mashed potatoes?"

She smiled softly. "Okay. One big plate of mashed potatoes coming up." She left, but came back a few minutes later with the plate and slid back into the booth before handing it to him. "Dig in."

Hesitantly, he complied, tears still streaming down his face. As he ate, she spoke, "Do you want a ride back to the dorm after this? It's really late, passed one."

"Y-yes please. I'm not even sure what direction it is in."

She smiled. "Okay. Honey, why don't you wash up as I close up shop?"

Castiel did what she suggested, thinking about what a good idea it was too. A few minutes later, they were in Kate's car, driving back to the dorm. It took over a half hour to get back.

When she pulled up in front of the dorm, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down something. "Here's my number. Call if you ever need to talk. No matter what time it is, call if you need me."

Cas took it, thanking her and waved goodbye before hurrying inside, running up the stairs. He slowed to a walk when he reached the hallway. When he had reached his door, he took a deep breath and prepared himself.

But as he opened the door, nothing could prepare him for what he saw.


	12. Dean's Adventure

When Dean entered the bar, he immediately scanned the crowd for hot chicks. His sparkling green eyes set upon a hot blonde in a tight red dress, sitting alone. He sauntered over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, my name's Dean," he said to her, flashing his trademark seductive smile.

"Savannah," she gasped at his smile.

They flirted for awhile over beers before Savannah seductively cooed, "I'm getting tired of the bar. Do you want to go somewhere more private?"

Smirking, Dean threw some money down on the counter before leading her to his Impala.

It was half past midnight when they arrived at his room. When she saw the other bed she asked, "What about your roommate?"

"It's fine, he'll be gone for hours," he told her, radiating confidence.

Savannah sure didn't waste any time! She threw off her heels and rubbed up against him, asking him to undo her dress. Dean undid it, already hard and watched as it slid off her curves.

Turning her back to him, she unclasped her bra and pushed off her panties. Then she slowly turned and walked over to him as he began to pant. Savannah yanked off his shirt and ran her hands over his hard muscles before sinking down on her knees to unbuckle his belt and his jeans. She pushed down both his pants and boxers and without preamble, slipped her mouth around his cock.

He let out a gasp at the feel of her hot wet mouth around him and moaned when she released him to lay herself out on his bed, legs opened invitingly. Dean ripped his pants off completely and tossed them across the room. He then, climbed on top of her, playing with her wonderful perky nipples as she bit him on the his neck, jaw and lips, drawing blood.

Finally Savannah could take no more and pleaded for him to fuck her senseless. He complied, slipping inside her easily she was so wet. After the first few tentative thrusts, he sped up and began to pound into her. Both of them were too engrossed in each other to notice what happened next.


	13. Castiel's Reaction

She let out a great "fuck me!" and Dean readily complied while the unseen Castiel stood in the doorway, looking on in shock.

Dean, _his Dean _was in bed with a girl, powerfully pounding into her. His Dean had a perfect ass and a beautiful, muscular back glistening with sweat. His Dean was grunting in effort!

A single tear trailed down his face as he softly shut the door. He raced down the hallway, blinded by tears, and didn't stop running until he was halfway to the park. When he slowed to a walk, he pulled out his phone and called Kate.

"Hello?" She spoke in a tired voice.

"K-Kate!" Castiel sobbed.

"Castiel? Are you alright?"

"N-no! W-when I went up to the room, I found him in bed with a girl!"

"Oh Cas honey, I'm so sorry. I'll come get you."

"I-I'm at the big park."

"Stay there, I'll just be a few minutes."

Cas hung up and fell to the ground, sobbing and coughing. He slowly sank into unconsciousness. When Kate found him twenty minutes later, he was slumped against a bench, still comatose. Kate tried to wake him, but he didn't even moan, all he did was continue to breathe. She managed to half-carry half-drag the man to her car, before rushing to the hospital.

Kate waited impatiently for the doctor to come out with the verdict. When he finally came out, he looked grim as he approached her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kaplan. I'm sorry to say Mr. Novak is in a coma. I wish I had better news. As he is physically healthy besides a slight cold, we believe he may have had an emotional breakdown. Do you know of anything that would have caused this?"

Kate answered a negative before returning to her seat, crying softly for the poor boy before pulling out Castiel's cell phone and calling Dean.

He answered after four rings in a happy and satisfied sleep-filled voice. "Hey Cas."

Angry tears fell down her cheeks. "This isn't Castiel! Cas is in a coma!"

There was shocked silence at the end of the line. "W-what?" Dean's rough swallow could be heard. "What happened? Wh-where is he?"

Through her tears, she ground out, "at Saint Michael's."

"I'll be there soon. D-do you think I'll be allowed to see him?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't been able to. I'll meet you in the waiting room."

"Okay," he sighed heavily in worry before hanging up.

Ten minutes later, a handsome young man with eyes wide with fear ran into the hospital. His green eyes were cloudy with his anxiety as he looked around frantically.

Kate, having watched him, got up and walked over. "Hey, are you Dean?"

The man jerked. "Y-yes. Is he okay?" Dean's shock was clear in his voice.

"I still don't know. They haven't told me anything else. Other than it was brought on by a combination of a minor cold and an emotional and mental breakdown."

"What? Did someone try to force themselves on him or something?"

"I don't know! What is he to you anyway?"

"I'm his roommate, but I'm figuring you already knew that somehow. He's my friend and he's a lot like a little brother to me. He reminds me of my younger brother in many ways."

Dean looked uncomfortable as if he had just thought of something that he couldn't believe or deal with. Kate decided not to ask.

"Uh, by the way, who are you?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"My name is Kate and I'm a friend of Castiel's."

"Oh…"

At that moment, Dr. Kaplan returned. "Ms. Madison, if you like you may see him now."

Kate replied, "Thank you Doctor. Can his roommate, here, see him too?" She pointed to Dean without a glance in his direction.

"Of course, it's not like it'll interfere with his rest. And if it did, that would be a good thing. I'll take you there myself."

Kate and Dean followed the Doctor as he led them to a quiet room out of the way of the main corridors. "Here he is."

Dean slipped into the room ahead of Kate, rushing to Castiel's bed. As he looked down at Castiel's pained face, he began to cry. "I-it looks like he's still in pain. Is he?"

"No, he's not in any pain. He went into it to protect himself from it. It just looks that way." Kate gently pulled the crying man into a hug, crying herself.

They both stood there, staring at the comatose man in worry as they cried. Finally Dr. Kaplan came in, knocking softly. They both still jumped in surprise before turning around. "I'm sorry guys, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back later."

They both nodded and with a kiss to Castiel's forehead from Kate and a squeeze of his hand from Dean, they left.


	14. Comatose Cas

As soon as his classes got out, Dean jumped into the Impala to visit Cas. He'd meet Kate in the waiting room.

When he got there, Kate was wearing a hole into the carpet with her pacing. As soon as she saw him, she hurriedly walked over. "Hey. There's been no change in his condition. He's still just as out. At least his body is going strong otherwise."

Dean looked worriedly at her before heading back to Castiel's room. Dr. Kaplan was there, reading Cas' charts. He turned to them, looking concerned. "As you probably already know, Mr. Novak is the same. Absolutely no change in his condition. His heart and lungs are strong."

Dean choked out, "T-thank you doctor."

Nodding, the doctor quietly left them. Both Dean and Kate moved closer to the comatose man. She began to caress his forehead as Dean held his hand. They stayed like that until Kate's phone rang. Both of them twitched as it went off before Kate walked into the hallway to answer it.

She came back a few minutes later looking exasperated. "I have to go back to the diner. Apparently the new waitress is royally pissing everyone off." With that, she kissed Castiel's forehead and pulled Dean into a hug and kissed his. "I don't know if I'll be back tonight. Call me if anything changes."

Dean nodded as he watched the woman leave. A few minutes later, he pulled a chair as close to Castiel's bed as he could. He sat down, grabbing Castiel's hand again.

His green eyes gazed down at his roommate's face. "C-Cas? Can you hear me? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. What h-happened to you?"

Of course, there was no response and Dean teared up. He cried gently as rested his head next to Castiel's and slowly drifted off.

He awoke to a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to find Dr. Kaplan looking at him worriedly. "Sorry Mr. Winchester. Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow."

Dean nodded wearily, staggering to his feet as he squeezed Cas' hand on last time. "Bye Cas."


	15. Dean's Loneliness

Dean drove to the dorm and threw himself down on his bed, wanting to sleep. He found himself staring at Castiel's side of the room with sadness mixed confusingly with something he didn't recognize.

He lay there thinking for a long time. What was it that he felt? It was love, but not the kind he thought it would be. _It couldn't be._ He froze, refusing to let his thoughts wander down that path.

Dean decided that he needed to get drunk. Luckily, he had a new bottle of whiskey handy. It was a good twelve ounces. He wouldn't need that much to get drunk enough for oblivion. The sad, green-eyed man stared at the empty bed across from him as he drank straight from the bottle.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep, the bottle still in hand as his last tears streaked down his face.

Hours later, he awoke to a pounding headache, worsened by the sound of a ringing phone. Groaning, he answered it. It was Kate.

"Hey Dean. Uh...Cas came around briefly this morning. The doctor wants both of us there, now. Can you come?"

Clutching his aching skull, Dean replied, "Y-yes. Give me some time. I need to shower and get dressed and I'll head down there."

Kate agreed and they hung up.

Dean wanted to just run over to the hospital but he stank and wasn't feeling that well. He ran to the bathroom to relieve his roiling stomach. After a while, he felt better and hopped into the shower. He quickly cleaned himself and got out, hurriedly dressing in an AC/DC shirt with black jeans. Dean yanked on a pair of shoes and grabbed his jacket, heading out the door.

It would only be a few minutes before he arrived at the hospital.


	16. Dean Thinks Deep

**Author's Note: _Sorry guys! I've misplaced my muse so I just couldn't get the chapter written until now. Just to note: Castiel is FUCKING BEAUTIFUL. I've become Castian. I love you guys a whole lot and thanks for your support and reviews._**

Kate was waiting in Castiel's room when Dean got there. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying and he looked hung-over. "Hey! You look awful. You okay?"

"Dunno. Had a rough night." Dean was more laconic than what seemed like his usual. There was definitely something on his mind; definitely about Castiel.

She nodded, respecting his privacy and sat down in a chair, watching Castiel's sleeping form. "He's just in a really deep sleep now. He should wake up soon, but it should be natural. If he wakes up in the next couple hours on his own, he's safe."

Dean looked past her, his green eyes staring at Cas intensely as if willing him to wake. "He'll be fine...Yes, he'll wake up soon and I can take him home..." He talked as if attempting to reassure himself in a way that made Kate want to cry. "You're fine Cas." He sat down in the remaining chair, pulling it closer to Castiel's bedside so he could rest his head against the bed, staring at the sleeping man's face.

Kate spoke. "I'm going for a walk. I've been here all morning and I'm in the need for a break. Please call me if he wakes." Upon seeing the blond man's nod, she left.

Dean stared at the dark-haired man, letting himself feel his emotions without pushing any back. Castiel was _fucking beautiful! _His dark hair that Dean wanted to pet and his elegant face with its huge thick eyelashes made the Winchester's heart speed up. The stunning sapphire blue eyes hidden behind lids, Dean was dying to see again.

His heart immediately told him the answer to what he'd been wondering. Yes, he _is_ in love with Cas. Yes, he _is_gay, but only for his roommate. Could he be gay? Could he allow himself that, knowing that if his dad found out, he'd be lucky to be alive after seeing him? Could he let his father's homophobia stop him from loving?

After soul searching for a good hour, he came to the conclusion that yes, he could be gay and accept it if Castiel returned his love. Dean knew that Sam and Mom would accept it fairly easily. He just didn't know how to tell the man in question. Dean Winchester was not known for loving someone before this, only lusting. He didn't want Cas to think that Dean wanted, no, would demand sex with him. He wanted to hold the hurting man and help him through it.

His musings were interrupted when he saw a sudden flash of breathtaking ice blue.


	17. Castiel Wakes Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I CHANGED MY NAME! :D I _used to be_ WINCESTFTWDESTIELFOREVER!**

When Castiel woke up, the first thing he saw was stunningly vivid emerald eyes and a freckled nose. "D-Dean?"

Dean pulled back in surprise. "Cas! You're awake!" The most beautiful smile Cas had ever seen crossed the blonde's face. Could it really be because of him? Dean turn his head slightly and the light caught his face, showing the worn face and tired eyes. Was this because of him too?

"Y-yes…I am." Castiel stared at Dean intensely, imagining holding his hand and kissing him, being his boyfriend. He wondered if he could get that lucky. Dean wasn't gay, but would he give Cas a chance?

"Is that all you have to say? I missed you." Dean wrapped his arms around the other man in an awkward hug, but Castiel's heart warmed further as he returned it. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted, but very happy to be awake." He smiled at the other as they broke the hug. "I missed you too."

Dean beamed before he unconsciously grabbed the other's hand. "Kate's here, walking around. Want me to call her?"

"Yes!" Cas smiled, butterflies in his stomach at the feel of his hand in Dean's. Surely it didn't mean anything?

Dean didn't let go as he called Kate. "Hey! He's awake!" He listened attentively for a while before he hung up. "She's on her way. Bringing us coffee and sandwiches."

"Good. I'm hungry." Cas smiled softly at the other man before he turned his head to see who had knocked on the door. It was Dr. Kaplan and immediately both younger men pulled back, letting go of each other's hands.

"Hello Mr. Novak, how are you feeling?" The doctor neared the bed, looking at Castiel attentively.

"Much better, just a bit tired. Can I go home today?" His blue eyes got huge and pleading.

Dr. Kaplan chuckled. "Yes, just need to go over a few things. Can you tell me what made you enter into the coma?"

Cas froze, darting a look at Dean who was watching him closely. "Uh…No? I don't know…" It was obvious that he was lying, but for fear of stressing him further and causing a relapse, the doctor didn't push it.

"Very well. Don't stress yourself too much, alright?" He rose.

"O-okay…"

With that, the doctor excused himself and left, presumably to care for another patient. Just as he crossed the door, Kate appeared with the food. "Cas!" Kate hustled in, handing the food to Dean as she pulled the smaller man into a hug, kissing his forehead maternally.

"Hello, Kate." He let out a grin that made Dean's breath catch. "I hear you brought offerings." He winked at Dean over Kate's shoulder and the blonde's heart rate sped up.

_God! He's so beautiful and perfect! Please be mine, Cas._

"Yes, I did. To appease the beautiful man who just came back to us." She pulled back, smiling at them both.

A soft blush appeared on the beautiful man's cheeks as Kate handed them their sandwiches and passed out the coffee. "So, do you get to go home today?"

"Yes! Dr. Kaplan said I could."

They smiled and ate their sandwiches, enjoying each other's company as both Dean and Castiel's thoughts turned to each other. They took their time and when they had finished, Kate rose. "Sorry boys, I need to get back to the diner. Call me if you need anything." She smiled and kissed their foreheads before walking out.

"Bye Kate!" They chorused and laughed afterwards at their synchrony.

"Do you wanna go home? I've got something I need to tell you, but I don't want to do it here…" Dean seemed nervous, something that surprised the darker man. He didn't think that it would be about something bad though, Dean was nervous _and_ excited.

"Y-yes…I have something I must tell you too. This is not the place for it." Dean was shocked and hopeful as he gazed into those eyes that just blew him away with their brilliance.

"I'll go sign us out." With a smile, Dean darted out of the room and came back a few minutes later, a nurse trailing behind.

She asked, "Can you walk? Or do you need a wheelchair?"

"I don't know…Dean, help me?" Castiel reached for his friend and Dean rushed to help him. When he was set on his feet, his legs buckled. "Wheelchair it is…" He didn't want to feel so helpless and was unhappy with the situation.

"Wait, I can carry him, if you're okay with that?" In the middle of the sentence, Dean turned to look at Cas.

"I'd prefer that." He smiled tentatively; fighting back the urge to blush at the way his body reacted to the idea of being held in Dean's arms.

"It's settled then. Do you need help dressing?" Dean blushed softly.

"Uh…Yeah…I do, but you don't have to." Castiel looked down, blushing. He just now realized he was in the weird hospital gown.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything." The nurse smiled and spun around on her heel, rushing off and shutting the door.

"These look freshly washed, how nice." Dean grinned. Then he noticed the boxers. "Uh…Are you wearing anything under that? D-down low?"

Castiel blushed as he realized that he wasn't. "N-no…I'm not…"

"I-if you want, I could put them on you under the gown. You'll h-have to guide my hands so I don't accidentally touch anything…" Dean blushed and looked down.

Castiel was amazed at the beauty of the man's long eyelashes, feminine lips, emerald eyes and rosy cheeks. He nodded, his chest feeling tight. "T-that works."

Dean nodded and picked up the boxers, slipping them up until he got a hands length above the other man's knee. He moved his hands to the outermost part of the boxers. "G-guide me."

Castiel nodded and gently wrapped his hands around the blonde's and guided him farther up. When they got to his hips, Castiel pulled his hands away to lift his butt up so Dean could pull them up.

Dean did so, his fingertips accidentally brushing Castiel's ass. When Castiel tensed, Dean jerked back as if he'd been burned. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you going to be okay?" His whole body had jerked back so he was a few feet from the healing man, obviously afraid he'd upset him. He looked close to tears.

"Y-yeah. Just s-startled me there. I'm fine. Come back so we can finish dressing me and we can go home?" Castiel forced himself to relax, seeing how upset Dean was at his mistake. Dean really cared. He _really_ did and it made Castiel want to cry amazed and tender tears.

"'Kay…" Dean moved closer again and grabbed the jeans, slipping Castiel's legs into them. He pulled them up to just above the knee. "Can you hold them? I'm going to pick you up, so you can pull them up yourself." At his roommate's nod and grip on his pants, Dean lifted him up under the arms and Castiel pulled his jeans up and quickly did them. When he was lowered back down, the dark-haired man immediately ripped off the gown, exposing a beautiful and nicely muscled chest that made Dean drool.

Dean handed him the shirt and Castiel slipped it on, reaching for his shoes. "I can just hold them right? Since I'm not walking?"

"Yeah, sure." The Winchester handed the shoes up and gently scooped his roommate up. "Let's get home." He made sure to keep his hands as far away from Castiel's ass as possible, one under his lower thighs and one supporting his lower back as he carried him out to the car.


End file.
